The Things We Do For Family
by Elizabeth Mikaelson
Summary: Oneshot! The thoughts of Peter and Derek before Derek kills Peter.


**AN: Set during the Season 1 finale, when Derek is about to kill Peter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. However OCs Adrian, Caitlyn, Celina, Aaron and Vanessa belong to me.**

* * *

**Info about my OCs {****_In Flashback_****}**

**Name:** Adrian Hale

**Age:** 35

**Wife:** Caitlyn (_**Age:** 34 **Species:** Beta Werewolf_)

**Children:** Laura (_**Age:**__ 16 __**Species:**__ Beta Werewolf_), Derek (_**Age:**__ 15 __**Species:**__ Beta Werewolf_) and Cora (_**Age:**__ 10 __**Species:**__ Beta Werewolf_)

**Species:** Alpha Werewolf

* * *

**Name: **Celina Hale

**Age: **28

**Husband:** Peter (**Age:** 28 {In Flashback})

**Children:** Vanessa (_**Age:**__5 __**Species:**__ Human_) and Aaron (_**Age:**__ 8 __**Species:**__ Beta Werewolf_)

**Species: **Human

_Current ages of Derek and Peter are 24 and 37_

* * *

"Derek, wait!" Scott exclaimed, eyes widening in panic as he saw Derek towering over Peter. His hand reaching out to give the killing blow. Derek stopped his broad shoulders tensing in frustration as his head half turned in Scott's direction.

"You said if I kill the one who turned me then I would be cured!" Scott insisted. His brown puppy dog eyes full of hope. Scott had never looked more like a kicked puppy than he did currently, Derek thought amusingly to himself.

Derek heard Allison's and Stiles' identical gasps of shock and surprise. He didn't bother looking in Stiles' direction, he knew the kid would have either a surprised, stumped or shocked look on his face, those were the only expressions he ever had. But Derek couldn't help noticing the hopeful smile the Argent girl supported. Her smile was identical to Kate's he thought masochistically to himself, as a tidal wave of rage and self disgust hit him face on. All the emotion transformed his face making him look more like the monster he was.

Derek knew he would always feel rage towards Kate Argent but he had naively hoped that it would have lessened after her death. The rage wasn't as bad as the self loathing though, rage could be used as an anchor but self loathing couldn't, no the self hatred he felt weakened him leaving him defenseless towards his enemies. Unfortunately, all Kate's death had bought him was satisfaction and emptiness. He knew he should feel something more, Kate would no longer be able to hurt families like she had torn apart the Hales, but he felt that her death had been too quick. Derek wanted Kate to be able to feel the same pain he had felt when his family had been killed. He knew Peter had felt the same it had been why he had tried to attack Kate's niece after all.

Derek knew though that he was to blame, Kate could never have done what she did without his help. What a pathetic, hormonal teenager he had been. He saw himself in Scott it was why he constantly tried to warn him to stay away from the Argent girl. The Argent females in particular were poison. Derek should have suspected something was wrong, his family had always been close they didn't have any secrets, there was no need but he hadn't told anyone about Kate, not even Laura or Cora. While he wouldn't be caught dead admitting it out loud he had always loved the conversations he and his sisters would have. They knew everything there was to know about each other.

Laura, he thought sadly to himself had died not knowing that she had comforted her family's murderer. He wished she was here now she always knew the right words to say, maybe it was something about being an older sister but her mere presence had always reassured Derek that everything would be fine. He was snapped out of his unpleasant thoughts by Scott's voice.

"Derek, please." Scott pleaded, his eyes staring at Derek beseechingly. Immediately Derek was reminded of his cousin Aaron. He didn't know why, Aaron and Scott couldn't have looked more different if they had tried. Aaron with his blonde hair and grey eyes was the total opposite of Scott appearance wise.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Derek, please help me with my homework!" Aaron begged eyes wide and his lips trembling. Derek groaned.

"Ask Laura she's older." Derek grumbled throwing his feat carelessly on the couch as he continued reading a book. Cora, who was keeping Vanessa entertained by transforming her face into a wolf, giggled. Derek threw her an amused yet exasperated look. He didn't understand why Aaron always asked him to help him with his homework.

"Already did Ricky," Aaron pouted "She said she was busy." Derek's eyebrow twitched. Laura who had just entered the room laughed.

"Yeah, help him with his homework Ricky," Laura smirked knowing how much the nickname annoyed Derek. Derek sneered at her and threw his book at her. Which Laura caught using her werewolf reflexes with tears of mirth in her eyes.

"What are you so busy with anyways?" Derek questioned curiously. Vanessa moaned in displeasure as Cora looked up intrigued.

"Helping mom and Aunt Celina cook the Thanksgiving dinner dummy," Laura said with a all-knowing smirk. Derek glared at her aggravated.

"Fine," He snarled. Cora turned away bored and began playing with Vanessa as Aaron began to jump up and down with glee.

"Derek, sweetheart could you help Aaron with his homework?" Celina asked as she entered the room her blond hair tied in a ponytail. Cora and Laura bust into gales of laughter. Celina looked puzzled and shook her head leaving the room.

"Get your feet of the couch Derek!" Caitlyn admonished her son as she walked past the room to go upstairs. Derek just groaned putting his head in his hands, but his face brightened as he heard his father's and Uncle Peter's footsteps outside in the garden as they walked towards the house.

"Hello kids," Adrian greeted his children, niece and and nephew with a large smile. Standing next to Peter it was hard to distinguish between them. Peter walked over and picked Vanessa up, with a fond smile.

"How's my little Loch Ness moster?" He asked. Vanessa just giggled and hid her face in her father's shoulder.

***End Flashback***

* * *

Derek was bought out of his memory by Peter's voice.

"He's already made up his mind haven't you Derek," Uncle Peter said smugly. Derek gritted his teeth, anger pulsed through his body. From the corner of his eye, Derek saw the disappointed and utterly crushed expressions Allison and Scott wore. Derek didn't really care what Argent felt but he felt sympathy for Scott. Scott really was like Aaron, he had meant it when he had said they were brothers. Derek and Scott shared a bond that even Derek didn't understand. Surprisingly Derek saw a understanding look flicker across Scott's face, maybe Scott would forgive him, Derek thought hopefully. But Scott's face hardened once again and Derek felt another hole in his chest. He used it as motivation and with a snarl reached down to pull out Peter's heart.

"You should have killed Kate, Derek" Peter gasped out, he continued as he saw Derek hesitate "My wolf was angry when I woke from the coma. I was sure you and Laura would have killed her by now, that you would have avenged our family our honor. It wasn't only your family killed that night Derek. I lost Celina, Aaron and my little Nessie!" Tears slipped down Peter's burnt face as he remembered the night his family had been cruelly murdered. He remembered the cry's of Aaron and Nessie and the look of understanding on his Lina's face as she realized she was going to die. Though she still tried desperately to save Peter and her children. He recalled the desperation on Adrian's face he'd never seen Adrian look that desperate before. Peter had always looked up to his brother and that was the last memory he had of him, his face etched in desperation. Derek froze.

"I'm sorry Uncle Peter," he whispered, wishing more than anything for his forgiveness. "Why did you kill Laura?" He questioned angrily as he remembered his sister.

"It was an accident, the wolf was furious, it knew I needed more power," Peter explained his eyes saddened. Derek nodded. No matter what the reasons, Peter had still killed Laura. Just like he had killed his family.

"Goodbye Uncle Peter," Derek whispered softly. Peter just smiled he would be reunited with his family. As Derek pulled out Peter's heart he felt more power than he had ever felt before. Derek rose his hands and body splattered with blood.

"I'm the alpha now!" Derek growled out as his eyes flashed a deep red. The stunned and horrified looks he received made his wolf howl in glee.

* * *

Review ...

Adrian Hale looks like Ian Bohen

Celina Hale is portrayed by Dianna Agron

Caitlyn Hale is portrayed by Lucy Hale

Vanessa Hale looks like a younger version of Dianna Agron

Aaron Hale is portrayed by Jack Horan with blond hair and grey eyes

AN: I apologize for any mistakes this is my first time writing. No flaming but I welcome constructive criticism. After all how do you improve without criticism. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
